


zipper

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, episode 45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh helps Riddhima with a stuck zipper.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	zipper

Riddhima tugged at the pesky zipper. Before the party she couldn’t get the damned thing up, and now she couldn’t bring it down. In the mirror’s reflection, she saw Vansh standing behind her with an amused smile. Even more annoyed, she looked away from him, and tugged at the zipper again.

He took a few steps towards her, but she told him, “Wahin ruk jao. Mein kar lungi.”

He stopped. She yanked at the zipper again and the little metallic flap came out. She gaped at it, horrified at the audacity it held to do the opposite of what she had wanted. Behind her, Vansh chuckled. Glaring, she threw the little piece at him. She yanked off her black laced gloves, and threw them onto the vanity desk. She reached behind her to figure out a way to get the dress to open.

Vansh stood before her, and like he had done earlier, he swept her long hair to the side. Riddhima was about to turn around but he cupped her body from behind, and held her hands down. He brought them together, and placed them atop the vanity desk.

“Don’t you dare move your hands from here.” He growled into her ear. Then, in a softer tone, he told her, “As lovely a sight it would be to see you rip your own dress, I have a feeling you wouldn’t be too happy about it.”

Riddhima’s fingers curled against the cold surface of the desk.

Vansh slid his hands up her arms, and trailed them to her open back. He didn’t need to slide the back of his fingers down her skin to reach her dress, but he did. That too with a gaze so intense that it made Riddhima close her eyes and shiver at his touch. He lifted her dress slightly away from her back and pinched the slider between his finger and thumb. He moved it slightly down, and the zipper began to open.

Elated, Riddhima looked over her shoulder, and was about to tell Vansh that she could handle the rest, when he fixed a stare. Riddhima turned back around, and clutched the edge of the desk. With both hands, Vansh pulled her dress apart and watched the slider reveal all the glorious skin the cloth had been hiding. Riddhima’s heart beat loudly with each passing second. The slider came to a stop at the bottom of her dress, making it loose around her body.

Long seconds passed as both stood silently against each other. Riddhima’s heart pounded against her rib cage. She was sure it would leap out of her body any minute now. Vansh on the other hand, kept his head down, and tried to maintain rhythmic control to his breathing.

With every passing second Riddhima didn’t say anything, Vansh’s fingers got the courage to slowly part either side of her dress, and place his hands directly against her waist. Other than a sharp gasp, Riddhima made no other verbal protest. The top of Vansh’s head hit the back of hers, as he took in a deep breath. Both their skins felt incredibly hot against one another’s. His thumbs rubbed her lower back, and Riddhima, closing her eyes, leaned into the touch. They carried the moment out, with Vansh lazily exploring her skin, and Riddhima taking in the minute pleasures each sensation sent through her body. They worried though, about making any drastic change and ruining whatever blissful moment they had managed to create.

As goosebumps rose on her skin, Riddhima lifted her shoulder, and it brushed against Vansh’s cheek.

“ Riddhima .” He hissed, as his hands slid around to the front.

His fingers curling against her stomach, he pulled Riddhima so that her back pressed against his chest. Riddhima’s mouth and eyes flew wide open. She was acutely aware of how her dress was being pulled away from her body. But more importantly, she was aware of all Vansh had to do was slide his hands upwards and he would be able to touch her breasts.

“Vansh.” She whispered, clutching the edge of the desk even harder.

“Don’t say anything Riddhima.” He whispered back harshly. “Just, just go with the flow.”

Riddhima squeezed her eyes tighter, when he pressed himself further against her. He ground his hips against her, and Riddhima felt something snap within her. Whatever coherent thought she may have had, all went away.

“Don’t resist.” He whispered against her cheek.

Her eyes closed, Riddhima rested her head back against his shoulder. Vansh slid his hands up and cupped her breasts. Riddhima’s toes curled at how wonderfully sensitive he made her feel. She bit down on her bottom lip, and Vansh caught his breath.

“Touch me.” He whispered.

Riddhima opened her eyes, and turned her head to face him. Both their pupils were dilated, and their mouths were hanging open.

“Let go of the desk.” He instructed, and Riddhima did.

He slid his hands further up, and pulled her dress down. Riddhima turned around, and placed a hand around his neck.

“Continue making me feel good.” She spoke softly.

Feeling himself be pulled closer towards her, he nodded. “Kiss me, and I will.”

Riddhima looked down at his lips, and felt the exact same pull towards him. They both tilted their heads, and crashed their lips in a fiery kiss. Riddhima looped both her hands around his neck, and he led her to the bed. She continued to kiss him all night long, and he continued to show her all the ways she can feel absolutely wonderful.


End file.
